This invention relates to a cable head of a high-current multiple cable for use in direct-current applications, in which the ends of the cable cores, made of a plurality of individual stranded conductors, are inserted into bore holes extending concentrically with respect to the axis of a cylindrical section of a cable lug. The cylindrical section is sheathed by an outer tube; the cables are fixed in position in the bore holes by radial pressing, deforming the bore holes. A central cooling-water channel is provided in the center of the cable lug, and cooling-water grooves are provided on the peripheral side of the cylindrical section that are connected to the cooling-water channel.
This general type of cable head is known from the German patent 23 41 900 C3. In that patent, the bore holes accommodating the ends of the cable cores are located along a single divided circle. This results in a large diameter outer tube, which means the bending radius of a high-current multiple cable must be kept comparatively large during use, for example, for a direct-current oven. Thus, a large bending radius leads inevitably to larger space requirements for the high-current multiple cable.
There remains a need for a cable head of a high-current multiple cable for direct-current applications, which is dimensioned to be spatially smaller than devices of the aforementioned type, thereby permitting more favorable laying possibilities of a direct-current multiple cable.